


One Bad Judgement Call

by sarcastic_fi



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jesse lives!, M/M, Prison Sex, mentions of Oz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: Brian and Dom are both arrested at the end of the first movie. They end up in the same prison and cause trouble. That stops now. Luke Hobbs arrives to take on the role of warden and straighten the prison out, from the corruption among the guards to the infighting among the prisoners starting with Dom and Brian. His solution is to force them to share a cell. Blood will spill but Hobbs is determined to hold the two men accountable for their mistakes and grievances.





	One Bad Judgement Call

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for mild spoilers if you want more information on what is contained in the story; no explicit spoilers just more info.
> 
> AN// I am so sorry! If any of you read the rest of my stuff you know that I have other unfinished works. Please feel free to go and nudge me on which ever stories you are most interested in reading and please offer up any insight or suggestions and prompts as I have horrific writers block and to be honest this story started out as an excessive to get rid of my block. Not sure it worked to be honest! 
> 
> As always this is unbetaed. Apologies for any mistakes!

The difference between a criminal and a cop; one bad judgement call  
\- The Fast and the Furious

 

The door clicked shut behind him and Luke Hobbs let his shoulders sag with relief and the muscles around his mouth relax. Smiling was hard work when all he wanted to do was shout at the imbeciles that surrounded him. This place was a shit hole, but that was to be expected. No one cared if jails were pretty, in fact it seemed to appease the masses that the opposite was true. Hobbs had worked in jails almost his whole adult life, he'd been a guard long before he'd been promoted to the point where he got the comfy chair, but this jail, this was a real shit hole. He could almost smell the faeces in the air. It wasn't the smell of poor hygiene, although he was almost tempted to start by issuing a demand that every prisoner had to damn well shower at least twice a week, but the smell of corruption. He made his way to his new desk, a beautiful mahogany piece of work that had probably cost more than enough to feed the entire prison population for six months, and ran his fingers over the welcoming gifts. Bribes. A twenty year old bottle of Scotch; someone wanted to be in his good graces, as well as a beautiful fountain pen, a basket of freshly baked goods and a box of cuff links. Hell, Hobbs almost ached for the simplicity of being a prison guard. This place was sick with corruption and his desk was laid out with the proof of it. Fuckers.

Hobbs picked up the large black telephone receiver and pressed '2' for the secretary. “Ms Fuentes, can you come in please.”

“Of course, sir.”

A moment later Monica Fuentes opened the door. She was a beautiful woman with eyes of steel and stilettos that had him shivering. Her record was clean and she'd worked hard to get where she was, his deputy in a prison of corruption. It was Hobbs' job to find out if she was as clean as her record implied.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Drop the sir bullshit and pull up a chair.”

Monica raised a perfectly shaped eye brow and did so.

“Tell me something about yourself,” Hobbs invited, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her face.

Monica smiled. “I keep my personal life personal and my work life professional. I'm a bitch because I don't take the shit that people think it's okay to throw at me but I work hard and live life to my own standards.”

“You think you're fair.”

“I think it's your turn.”

Hobbs nodded, considering. “I like justice, justice is exactly what I'm about. The law should be respected and followed. Vengeance isn't justice.”

“You think there is injustice in this prison?” She caught on quick.

“I think if there is it's gonna die a quick death.”

“Or you'll make it? If so, why tell me?”

“You've got a good rep, I'm willing to have some faith. Or you'll betray me and since you're the only one who knows my agenda it'll be pretty easy to know that your rep is as solid as piss.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now, tell me the biggest trouble makers in this hell hole.”

“Cons or staff?”

He snorted. “Cons. I'll find the staff on my own, no offence but even if you seem clean doesn't mean you aren't biased.”

“Some offence taken,” she assured him, looking unconcerned. “The biggest movers and shakers in the cell blocks are the Shaw brothers, Miles King, and Cecil Macintosh.”

“Tell me about them.”

“King has taken over the drug trade from Braga since Braga was transferred last month. The Shaw brothers seem to have their sticky fingers in everyone's pies, Owen is the worst but he's completely protected by Deckard who has shown tendencies for extreme violence; he is ex-military. Macintosh runs the Aryan brotherhood in here and that keeps the racial tensions at a high.”

“Those three are the ones to look out for,” he mused, writing their names down.

“Yeah. They are the usual suspects. However...”

“However?”

“I can give you two more names.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“You to say pretty please.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Oh well... I guess I'll just let you in on a little secret. King, the Shaws, and Macintosh are the worst of the worst in here, no doubt, but the ones who seem to cause the most trouble... I'd name Toretto and O'Conner.”

“Why?

“Oh no, I'm not doing your job for you. You want to clean this place up, you get shovelling shit. Let me know how it goes. It's five o'clock so I'm gonna clock out and go home now. Welcome to Haynes State Medium Correctional Facility!”

Hobbs waited for her to leave and looked up the names of the prisoners. He could see King, Macintosh and the Shaws for what they were, you could find versions of them in every prison in the country. O'Conner and Toretto... this was interesting. O'Conner had been a cop and looking through his prison record he appeared to have faired pretty well considering he'd been in with the general population instead of kept in a protected unit. Toretto, he was in here because of O'Conner, him and another prisoner called Vincent Guetta. There were no direct incidents involving O'Conner and Toretto, which on the surface appeared odd, but there must be something there for Monica to mention it. Currently they weren't even in the same unit. Toretto was cell mates with his good old buddy Guetta in Unit B which had the biggest population of the prison, but O'Conner lived in Unit H in the left wing of the prison. Unit H was why Hobbs had been sent here. It was an experimental unit aimed at rehabilitation and a large amount of budget got sent there. The prisoners were allowed to wear their own clothes and encouraged to achieve something; attend class, go to therapy, AA meetings or take on more responsibility in their prison jobs. O'Conner appeared to be a model prisoner... Hobbs smelled bull shit. He did some more digging and the next thing he knew the window was dark and his daughter was calling him asking him to come kiss her good night. He left with the starting of a plan in his head.

 

Brian was standing at the cell door practically jumping up and down on the spot with the desire to get out of there. He didn't have a time piece on him and there was only one clock which he couldn't see from his door so he couldn't be certain but... yes, there it was. The angry buzz of doors releasing and a rush of freshly recirculated air greeted him. On his darker days he wondered if he would miss this, the rush of happiness he felt at the illusion of freedom ever time his cell opened in the morning. There was nothing worse than being confined to a eight by six cell with nothing to do and no control over when you could get out. Nothing.

“Count!” Officer Neves shouted, and every man lined up out side their cell to be counted before breakfast.

Neves and a rookie named Page realed off numbers like they meant something to the people waiting and when they were finally satisfied that no one had magically escaped over night they released them into the main lobby. Those charged with kitchen duty headed off to prepare breakfast while everyone else set off to congregate with their people. Brian headed towards Roman and Tej who had already started a card game.

“Deal me in,” he said, taking a seat and positioning it so he could see almost everyone in the room. It didn't do to have your back to anyone in here.

“You heard the news?” Rome asked as Tej pushed a stack of cards towards him.

“I've had no one to talk to since I saw you last night man, how would I hear the news?” Brian's cell mate, Arturo Braga, had been transferred two weeks ago. The luxury of having a cell to himself was starting to get old. It was hell to have a roomie, especially when that roomie had a shank and a tendency to skimp on the lube, but it was lonely without one. It reminded Brian of those days he'd spent in solitary. Never again, he promised himself.

“New sheriff in town.”

“No way, they finally replaced Lawrence?”

“Some big guy called Hobbs. Rumour is he's a stickler for rules.”

“He's going to love this place then.”

Roman and Tej exchanged looks. Brian knew what it meant.

“Hey, don't give me that look. I do what I have to to survive.”

“Don't we all,” Rome snorted.

“Yeah, but not all of us make as many waves,” Tej pointed out.

“No way, man, I don't make the waves I just ride them.”

“Okay, surfer boy, if that's how you are going to play it.”

“Whatever man,” Brian threw down his deck. It was weak anyway. “I'm going to line up for breakfast. Maybe I can get mine while its still warm.”

“Doubt it,” Tej said without looking up from his cards.

“You sure you don't want one of us to come so you can hold our pocket and look all toothless and pretty?” Roman goaded.

Brian flipped him off and made his way to the gate that separated Unit H from the rest of the prison. “Hey Stasiac”

“O'Conner,” Officer Stasiac said warily. “What do you want.”

“Food, man, I'm starving.”

“They don't start serving for another fifteen.”

“Yeah but the line will already be a mile then and cold gruel tastes like snot.”

Stasiac rolled his eyes. “They don't feed you gruel, O'Conner, gruel is too good for the likes of you.”

“Yeah, figures. Hey, is it true about the new boss?”

“It's true that there is a new boss. Warden Luke Hobbs, ex-military who used to guard over at Oswald.”

“Fuck. Tough then.”

Stasiac shrugged. “We'll see. Don't start any fights and maybe you don't have to find out today.”

“Come on, Stasiac, you know I never start them.”

“Fuck I do. You start them, you just get someone else to finish them for you, except your cell is pretty empty O'Conner and I'm not sure anyone is stupid enough to want you for a bunk mate after what happened to the last two.”

“Yeah well, let's just keep that on the downlow.”

“As down and low as it gets around here, which isn't very. You know how people like to gossip. You've got a rep like a black widow.”

“I didn't eat them, Stasiac, if I had then maybe I wouldn't be so hungry,” Brian said heavily.

“Yeah, yeah, I get ya.” Stasiac moved to open the gate and let Brian threw with a cursory pat down. They both knew he wasn't carrying anything. He didn't work like that. “And would it kill you to call me Officer once in a while?”

Brian smirked. “Dunno but it doesn't sound worth the risk.”

“Enjoy your cold snot, you shit!” Stasiac called as Brian turned a corner and reached the kitchen. The smell of the so called 'porridge' almost had his stomach turning but he knew it was better than what passed for eggs. The line for breakfast was already fifty or so inmates long, with seven guards posted around the room watching with bored caution. Breakfast was usually tame, it was dinner when people were rowdiest, knowing that once their cardboard mystery meal was finished they would be locked away in their cells until morning. It was a suffocating; and tension was always highest during and just after dinner. Even Brian felt like atmosphere in the evening like it was handcuffs digging in tight around his wrist without the intent to be released. 

Pushing aside the dread of dinner Brian took his place in the line. In front of him was a Biker from Unit C who's tattoos were interesting enough to pass the time. He let himself be lulled by the constant vigilance of the guards and the promise of poor food. 

“Brian, so nice to see you,” an English accent and two hands on his hips alerted Brian to the presence of his least favourite prisoner. Brian looked around to see if he could catch the eye of a guard but he saw Deckard talking to Wilkes and everyone else in the room had their own agenda, and it didn't include breaking up some unfriendly fondling in the line. If someone flashed a shank then sure, there might be some movement but anything less wasn't worth the bother. Brian didn't struggle, but he couldn't help but tense as Owen's morning wood was ground against his ass, hands trapping him there to take it.

“Wish I could say the same,” Brian grunted.

“Don't lie, Brian, it's so unbecoming.”

“But I do it so well.”

“Arguably. Some people are just stupid enough to buy into you. Don't mistake me for one of them.”

Brian winced as Owen's hands tightened painfully on the tender flesh of his waste, pinching and hurting in a warning that Brian didn't need. He knew Owen was dangerous, even more so with his big brother watching over him. Owen was accustomed to getting what he wanted, and if he couldn't get it then Deckard would get it for him. This was the first time since establishing himself that Brian had been without the protection of a stronger inmate to stand between him and anyone who took issue with his previous career or his pretty boy looks. Prison was an ugly world and Brian was all about surviving. One day he would get out of this Hell, but today wouldn't be that day.

“Grubs up, fuckers!” Zizi yelled from the kitchen. 

Owen's hands returned to his side as Deckard joined them and Brian breathed a sign of relief that wasn't as inaudible as he would have liked. He turned to get a tray and saw Owen's sickeningly satisfied smile as he stared at Brian.

“Hungry?” Owen asked, holding the same hand that had just been groping him on top of the pile of trays. Brian's stomach lurched with the idea of asking Owen to eat. It wasn't anything Brian hadn't done before, the men he had allied himself with previously had enjoyed mind fucking him almost more than fucking him, but Brian had always chosen to put himself in that position. He had been in control of what he got out of the situation. Owen and he did not have an understanding. Brian didn't bend to break for nothing.

“You know what, I've lost my appetite. Enjoy the lukewarm snot and toasted cardboard,” he said and back his way out of the queue. Behind Owen inmates surged forward to close the gap and get closer to the food. People were always hungry in the morning, including Brian but he knew asking Owen to let him eat would hurt worse than his hunger would. At least, today it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence from the end of TFTF; Jesse doesn't die but Brian is held responsible for the death of Lance Nguyen. All the team (except Mia) get sent to prison so that means Brian ends up with a hostile group of Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse in prison with him. This story is set years after they have been incarcerated together. Tensions are high but have never erupted, however they cause a lot of the problems in the prison and Hobbs is determined to sort this all out. Brian has been surviving by basically becoming the maytag/bitch of various powerful inmates however the three he has previously cozied up to have all ended up with greater sentences since becoming involved with Brian. Brian has a reputation. 
> 
> Anyone who appears in the movies after the first one are up for grabs and may appear at any point in prison or as a visitor/lawyer/doctor... whatever, you get it!


End file.
